sex friends
by miss titcha
Summary: [tokio hotel] quand les hormones travaillent, qu'on est 3 gosses un peu trop aventureux et qu'on veut essayer de nouvelles choses...Et puis quand les sentiments s'y mettent...Qu'estce qu'on à fait?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : miss titch

Titre : sex friends

Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel ne sont toujours pas ma propriété (sauf dans mes rêves les plus fou…snif) par contre je rappel que ceci est une fiction ! XD

Note : J'ai eu cette idée en lisant une fic hier soir (tard…) et…ben j'espère que ça vous plaira ! XD

Note 2 : Ici Andréas est une filles. Ouais 'fin leur meilleure amie est une fille quoi…Bref. Et du coup j'me suis pas foulée, elle s'appelle Andréa ! Enjoy !!!

**Chapitre 1**** : Quand tout se réveil**

Le jour de son 11eme anniversaire, Bill se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Il devait être malade…Il avait si chaud…

A côté de lui, son frère jumeau était assis en tailleur sur son lit, l'air aussi perdu que lui, et fixait son entre jambe avec perplexité.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et se levèrent d'un bond.

--Pousse toi Tom je prend la salle de bain en premier !!

--Non c'est moi !! Il FAUT que j'y aille !!

--Moi d'abord j'te dis !!

--…Bill ?

--Hum ?

-- Toi aussi tu…ce rêve…et puis…

Son regard descendit sur l'auréole humide qui marquait son pyjama et il rougit violement.

-- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-- J'en sais rien Tom, mais ça doit pas être…normal…

-- Tu crois…Ca fait mal, geint le blond.

-- Ouais…

--Mes chéris, appela la voix de leur mère depuis la cuisine, vous êtes levés ?

Les jumeaux furent prient de panique. Il n'avaient pas vraiment envie que leur mère soit au courant de ce…heu…quoi que se soit. Mais déjà elle montait les marches pour venir les embrassés.

--Bon anniversaires mes pou…

Les deux garçons rougirent jusqu'à la racine et baissèrent les yeux comme des enfants pris en faute. Elle avait vu…

--Heu…Gordon ?! Je pense que tu devrais monter…

Assis sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, les deux garçons semblaient trouver passionnant les tours qu'effectuaient leurs pyjamas dans la machine à laver. Leur beau père venait de leur expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé et tout cela amenait beaucoup de nouvelles inconnues dans l'équation déjà compliquée de leurs petites vies.

Il faut dire qu'à 11 ans on n'arrive pas forcément à savoir ce que sont désir et plaisir…Du moins pas à ce niveau là…Mais à y repenser, ça n'avait pas été si désagréable…Plaisir ?

OoOoO

-- Tom !! Bill !! Andréa est là !!

-- ON ARRIVE !!

Une cavalcade dans le couloir et les deux petits monstres jaillissent dans le jardin pour sauter sur la gamine qui les y attend.

Elle est plus petite qu'eux et n'essaie même pas de résister. Elle se laisse tomber dans l'herbe, ses cheveux châtain se mêlant à ceux des garçons qu'elle gratifie de baisers sonores sur les joues.

Mais pas de temps à perdre, ils ont un gâteau d'anniversaire à faire et la matinée risque d'être trop courte vu leurs talents culinaires.

--Non Tom !! Faut pas les mettre les blancs d'œuf !!

-- C'est pas grave.

-- AAARG ! Qui est le con qui m'a envoyé de la farine ?!! Bill je vais te tuer !!

Oui bon, sans l'aide de Simone le gâteau serait resté à l'état de pâte visqueuse et grumeleuse. Surtout que les cuisiniers en herbe préféraient se courir après avec la farine plutôt que de la mettre dans ladite pâte…

-- Aller, lança leur mère en enfournant le dessert, allez vous débarbouiller un peu bande de cochons !

Les trois enfants s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain et au milieu des éclaboussures, les aveux arrivèrent.

-- Andy tu sais quoi ?

-- Non Bill, pas encore.

-- Et ben Gordon a dit que Tom et moi on est des hommes maintenant !

-- Parce que vous avez 11 ans ?

-- Non, renchérie Tom, parce qu'on a du plaisir !!

-- Du plaisir ?

-- Ouais !

-- Et ça fait quoi ?

-- Et ben, commença a expliquer le brun avec de grands gestes, ça fourmilles dans le ventre et puis t'as super chaud. Tu respire vite et puis y'a ton zizi qui se met tout droit !

-- hop ! D'un coup !

-- Oooh ! Faites voire !!

(on se calme les perverse, ils on 11 ans alors merde !! C'est innocent à cet age là ! Enfin…)

Dans un même mouvement, les deux frères baissèrent leur pantalon sous l'œil intéressé de leur amie mais il semblait que le « plaisir » ne voulait pas venir…

-- C'est nul, bouda la fillette.

-- Pourquoi ça marche plus, se lamenta Tom en s'asseyant par terre.

-- Chais pas, continua son frère en le rejoignant au sol.

-- Pff, c'est que des bêtises ! Ca peut pas se lever tout seul comme ça, s'emporta-t-elle. Vous me faites marcher !

-- J'te jure que non !

-- …Peut-être qu'il faut l'aider, proposa-t-elle.

-- Tu…Tu crois ?

-- Papa l'a pas dit ça.

Peu importait, Andréa s'avançait déjà à quatre pattes vers Bill et tendit la main vers sa virilité. Tom la regarda hésiter et s'intéressa à son propre membre, y amenant lentement sa main…

-- Les enfants vous avez finit ? AAAAH !!!

Pauvre Maman, deux fois qu'elle les surprenaient dans des situations pas commodes…Quoi que là, s'était VRAIMENT pas commode !

-- RHABILLEZ VOUS ET DEHOR !!!

Les enfant sortirent honteux de la salle d'eau et se blottirent dans le canapé sous l'œil furibond de Simone qui essayer de se calmer sur le torchon qu'elle tenait.

-- Bien, commença-t-elle une fois que ses nerfs lui permirent, il faut que vous sachiez maintenant qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne fait pas. Vous êtes grands tout les trois.

-- Ben Andy a même pas 10 ans alors !!

-- Tom ! C'est pas e problème. Vous…Je ne veux plus que vous vous amusiez à…à vous toucher comme ça. Enfin ça se fait pas merde !!

-- Mais maman on voulait…

-- Je m'en fou ! Vous ne le refaites plus !

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Parce que Bill. C'est comme ça un point c'est tout. Aucun de vous ne compte épouser Andréa dans les jours qui viennent et fonder une famille ?

-- Ben…non.

-- Non plus.

-- Parfait. Et bien vous n'avez pas le droit de vous…toucher. Si je vous y reprend je vous jure que… !

-- D'accord maman !

-- On le refera plus !

OoOoO

Ils avaient tenus leur promesse. Ils n'avaient pas essayé d'avoir de nouveau du plaisir. Enfin sauf lors de ces rêves étranges…Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien là.

Pourtant, de plus en plus, ils ressentaient ce petit papillonnement dans le creux du ventre quand ils tenaient une fille un peu trop près d'eux, sans vraiment savoir ce que ça signifiait…

Par exemple, pour les 10 ans d'Andréa, le mois d'après, elle avait serré Tom très fort dans ses bras pour le remercier de son cadeau et son souffle contre sa nuque avait réveillé son bas ventre. Rien de bien grave puisqu'elle l'avait vite lâché mais cette réaction l'avait intriguée…Et rendu Bill jaloux.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient passé la journée au ski et profitaient de la douche chaude qu'ils prenaient ensemble. Andy les attendaient dans leur chambre et ils se hâtèrent de la retrouvée.

Ils firent donc irruption dans la pièce simplement vêtus de serviettes bien serrées sur les hanches au moment même où elle enfilait son t-shirt. Les jumeaux virent donc pour la première fois de leur vie une fille à demie nue (ouais elle a des sous-vêtements que même !!)

Mais déjà le tissus venait recouvrir cette peau pâlotte et un regard réprobateur se posait sur eux.

-- Vous auriez pu frapper.

-- Désolé, répondirent-ils en cœur en la regardant passer un jean.

-- Et me regardez pas comme ça !

-- Pardon…

-- …Heu…Dites, vous avez quoi là ?

Suivant le doigt qu'elle pointait sur eux, ils purent voire avec horreur une bosse sous leur serviette. Tom retourna illico dans la salle de bain mais en partant il bouscula son frère qui s'étala par terre.

-- Ca va Billou ?

-- Oui oui…

-- C'est…C'est quoi ?

-- Rien…

Elle l'aida à se relever et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

-- T'es sur que ça va ? T'es tout rouge…

-- Je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sa gorge s'était bloquée, ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermait, prise de panique. Sa serviette était tombée, libérant une érection grandissante.

-- Oh tu…tu as du…plaisir ?

-- J'en sais rien.. ;Je sais pas pourquoi…

-- Tu veux que…Que je…t'aide ?

-- Je sais pas comment…le faire descendre…

--…Attends…

-- On a promis à maman…

-- On dira rien.

-- Aah !!

Les doigts d'Andréas venaient de toucher la peau sensible de son sexe, lui arrachant un gémissement.

-- J't'ai fait mal, paniqua la gamine.

-- Non…Non c'est…heu…Continue, demanda-t-il finalement, un peu troublé par toutes ses sensations.

Ils regardèrent les doigts fins glisser sur la fierté du garçon, en dessiner les contours et s'aventurer toujours plus audacieusement.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait mais elle savait qu'elle aimait bien entendre Bill gémir sous sa main…Allez savoir pourquoi.

Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et envoyer sa tête en arrière. Il poussa un cri un peu plus fort et se cambra. Un liquide poisseux s'écoula entre les doigts de la fille qui les retira vivement.

-- C'est quoi ça ?!!

-- Je…je sais…pas, haleta le brun.

-- Ca va ?

-- C'est…trop bon…

-- Je vais aller me laver les mains.

-- Dit.

-- Quoi ?

-- Merci…

-- De rien

-- Je…je peux t'embrasser ?

-- Hein ?!!

**OoOoO**

Et voilà. Me demandez pas d'où me viens un scénario pareil…Mais si ça vous plait hésitez pas à me le dire !! XD en tout cas moi je m'éclate à écrire ça !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Je dois vraiment avoir l'esprit torturé par le bac moi…Pour m'éclater autant avec une connerie pareil…Mais bon j'espère que ça va vous plaire !! Enjoy

**Chapitre 2**** : A la chaîne.**

--Je peux t'embrasser, quémenda Bill.

-- Hein ?!!

-- Heu…Je…'Fin c'est…Excuse moi.

Honteux, il se força a fixer ses pieds malgré la sensationd ésagréable que produisait le regard d'Andréa sur lui. Il avait été bête de demander ça. C'était ça meilleure amie, pas…

-- Je veux bien…

-- Hein ?

-- Je veux bien qu'on…qu'on s'embrasse.

-- C'est vrai ? Tu…

-- J'aime autant savoir que c'est à moi que tu va donner ton premier baiser plutôt qu'à une garce, sourit-elle en retour.

-- D'accord, souffla le garçon.

Il se raprocha d'elle, tendit sa main vers sa joue et l'attira tendrement vers lui comme il l'avait vu dans les films. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent une seconde avant qu'ils ne s'écartent, gênés. Leur yeux se croisèrent et ils répétèrent se geste, plus lentement, pressant un peu plus longtemps leur bouches.

Bill entrouvrit la bouche quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur…

-- Ca va je vous dérange pas !!

-- Tom, attends, tenta de le retenir son frère. C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-- Ah oui ?

-- Oui, lança Andréa en s'avançant un peu trop près à son goût.

-- Heu…

Et sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa doucement. Un peu moins longtemps que Bill certes mais ça restait un baiser quand même. Un baiser timide des première fois. Un baiser en surface mais un baiser.

Elle sorti sans demander son reste alors que le brun lui lançait des regards déçus et que Tom se léchait les lèvres…

OoOoO

Voilà, l'est tout court mais bon, après y aura une ellipse donc tant qu'à faire. Et puis vu que j'en poste deux d'un coup !! Review please !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Bon voilà, on fait un petit bon dans le temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Au début c'est un peu à l'eau de rose mais…'Fin vous verrez XD

Merci pour vos reviews

**Chapitre 3 : Premières fois…**

_**4ans après**_

La sonnette réveilla Bill (et oui, encore). Un coup d'œil vers son frère absorbé dans son film..douteux lui indiqua qu'il allait devoir se lever.

D'un pas traînant il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, non sans se demander qui se pointait chez eux alors qu'il tombait des corder et à une heure pareille, et il l'ouvrit.

Il eu à peine le temps de reconnaître la jeune fille qui lui faisait face qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras et fondait en larme.

--Andy ! Qu'estc' qu'y a ?!

Pour toute réponse elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte et murmura son prénom. Elle tremblait, sanglotait violement et était mouillée jusqu'aux os. Ne devait-elle pas être chez son petit ami se soir là ?

- Schhh…calme toit ma puce…

-- Bill…

-- Qu'estce qu'il y a ?

Comme elle ne se décidait pas à répondre, il la souleva, referma la porte et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-- Tiens, prends une bonne douche avant de choper la mort. Je vais te chercher des vêtement secs.

Il dépose un baiser sur son nez, planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un sourire rassurant et la posa à terre.

Après avoir dénicher une chemise de nuit dans le placard de sa mère absente se jour là il revint vers la salle d'eau et frappa timidement :

-- Andy ? T'as finit ?

-- Hum…

-- Tiens, habille toi, tu…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte comme ça…encore moins aussi simplement vêtue !

-- Je…heu…Ca va mieux ?

-- Oui.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais ses joues portaient encore les marques de ses larmes et ses mains étaient trop crispée sur le nœud de sa serviette. Leurs regards se croisèrent encore et d'un mêle geste il se prirent dans leurs bras.

-- On a rompu, murmura la châtaine.

-- Hein ? Mais…Pourquoi ?

--Il voulais que…qu'on…enfin il m'a forcée et j'ai dit non et…

--Calme toi, je suis là.

-- J'ai eu si peur Bill !

-- C'est finit.

--Je voulais pas…

-- S'il a pas su attendre c'est que c'est pas le bon, tu crois pas ?

-- Hum…

--T'en trouvera un mieux, jolie comme t'es.

-- Ouais, sourit-elle.

-- …Et puis je suis là moi…

Elle se décolla de lui avec un air troublé mais il la rattira à lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

-- tu te rappel la fois où on s'est embrassé ?

-- Pas que ça j'te signale, rit-elle.

-- C'est vrai.

Il savait toujours comment lui ramener le sourire. Même si ses souvenirs faisaient remonter une nostalgie honteuse de ne plus avoir droit à se genre d'attentions…

-- …Bill ? C'est comment la première fois ?

Surprit par la question, il se détacha à son tour de son amie et la fixa.

-- Je…si tu veux pas en parler c'est pas grave. 

-- Non non, ça me dérange pas…Mais t'en avais parler avec Tom non ?

-- Oui mais…Estce que…les filles, elles ont mal ?

-- Que…comment tu veux que je le sache ?

-- Je sais pas…Excuse moi.

-- Te bile pas pour ça, c'est pas si horrible que ça.

-- J'ai peur…

-- S'il t'a forcée c'est normal. Faut le faire avec quelqu'un qui…en qui tu ai confiance.

-- Hum…

-- Et puis tu l'as déjà fait non ?

-- Hein ? Ben si j'te parle d'une première fois… !

-- Oui non mais, toute seule j'veux dire.

--…

-- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Ya quatre ans on le faisait ensemble alors hein !

-- Ouais mais bon…

-- Ca te gêne ?

-- Ben…un peu…

-- J'vois pas pourquoi. Tom est sûrement en train de se faire plaisir devant son film et ça le gêne absolument pas lui !

-- C'est Tom…

-- C'est vrai. Mais c'est pareil. Faut pas avoir honte c'est humain.

-- …Bill…Tu…Tu veux bien m'em…me reprendre dans tes bras… ?

-- J'ai cru qu'elle me demandait de l'embrasser, pensa l'intéressée tout en serrant la jeune fille contre lui. Quoi que ça m'aurait pas trop déranger… Bon, reprit-il à voix haute, j'te laisse t'habiller et on va se poser dans ma chambre pour en parler si tu veux. C'est pas que mais t'es en serviette et…

--D'accord.

Il laissa donc la chemisa de nuit à Andréa et alla l'attendre sur son lit. Ses pensés remontèrent quelques année et ils se revit assis sur le carrelage de cette même salle de bain avec son frère à essayer de comprendre comment marchait un érection. A ce moment précis, il cherchait plutôt à trouver comment l'empêcher parce que la proximité du corps chaud de sa meilleure amie avait réveiller une agréable sensation dans son ventre.

Mais comme il venait de dire, c'était sa meilleure maie. On ne bande pas pour sa meilleure amie, si ? Quelle idée aussi de devenir une si jolie fille ! Sa poitrine en peine croissance qui pointait sous cette serviette humide, ses hanches saillante entre ses mains et ses grands yeux noir qui hantait tant de ses rêves…(remarquez que les yeux arrivent à la fin -.-)

-- Bill ?

Revenant à la réalité, il se redressa sur le matelas et regarda s'approcher cette fille qui…

-- Bill ça va ? Tu…Heu…

Elle rougit violement, détourna les yeux et tritura nerveusement les pans de son pyjama. Merde merde et remerde, il bandait !

-- Je…Je suis désolé je…

Qu'est-on sensé dire dans ce genre de situation ?

-- Bill…Je veux essayer…Je veux le faire a…avec toi…

-- Avec moi ?! Mais je…Heu…Ben…

-- Sinon c'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

-- Viens…

Elle releva la tête et il planta son regard dans le sien. Elle hésita un peu avant de s'avancer doucement vers lui. Elle avait peur, ça se voyait, mais c'était elle qui le voulait, non ?

Il tendit les mains et l'attrapa par la taille, l'attirant contre lui. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit et leurs visages se retrouvaient à la même hauteur. Il avança un peu, tendit le cou et déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci frémit mais le contact réconfortant de cette bouche lui manquait déjà et elle se pressa un peu plus contre Bill pour le retrouver.

Et puis il y avait cette pression contre sa cuisse…

-- Tu es sûre, demanda le brun en rompant le baiser.

-- Oui…

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau et cette fois les langues s'aventurèrent dans la bouche de l'autre.

-- On a le droit, s'enquit soudain Andréa.

-- On a qu'à dire qu'on est des sex friends…

-- Hum. Montre moi…

Cette fois se furent les doigts qui s'égarèrent là où ils n'étaient pas sensés aller. Bill ôta son t-shirt et commença à remonter la chemise de nuit tout en embrassant le cou de sa propriétaire. Celle-ci gémissait et savourait les attouchements de son amant avec le plaisir qu'on éprouve à faire une chose interdite, taboue.

L'érection du brun était compressée dans le jean trop serré et des mains tremblantes entreprirent de la libérée quand…

-- Non attends !!

**OoOoO**

Oui je m'arrête là et vous n'aurez pas la suite ! P 

Alors, ça vous plait ?? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : bon tous ceux qui trouvent choquant la relation de Bill et Andréa…ben je vous oblige pas à lire. Libre à chacun d'avoir ses idées !

**Note2** : Ceux qui sont encore là…ben j'espère que ça va toujours vous plaire XD Et vous en faites pas, Tom est pas mort, loin de là ! XD Merci pour vos reviews en particulier aux anonymes auquelq je peu pas répondre…Danke danke ! Aller, sur ce :Enjoy !

**Chapitre 4 : Sex freinds ??**

--Non attends !! s'écria Bill en se redressant.

-- Que…Qu'estce qu'y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui falait pas, paniqua la jeune fille.

-- Non, non ! C'est juste que j'ai faillit oublier le plus important !

-- Le…hein ?

-- Je reviens !

-- Mais…

Abasourdit, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Quelle idée d'arrêter comme ça aussi !

Un bruit étouffé d'ustensiles qui tombent sur le carrelage arriva à ses oreilles. Soupirant de la maladresse du brun, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où semblait provenir les sons. Mais au moment où elle allait appuyer sur la poignée, la port s'ouvrit à la volée sur le garçon tandis que son frère avançait vers eux.

-- J'AI TROUVER !

-- T'AS PAS VU LES CAPOTES ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le couloir. Bill s'était figée, le bras en l'air et un préservatif dans la main, fixant son jumeau avec des yeux en soucoupes auxquels ceux du dit jumeau n'avaient rien à envier. Sauf que le regard de Tom allait d'Andréa à Bill, de Bill au sachet bleu, du sachet à Andréa et que sa bouche faisait le poisson. Et la pauvre fille, au milieu…Ben essayait de creuser un trou dans le sol par la force de son esprit pour s'y enterrer.

-- Qu'estce que tu fais là, dirent les deux frères en même temps et on ne sait pas trop à qui. Je cherchai une capote, ça t'dérange ?!

A nouveau le silence s'installa, tout le monde à compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre…Enfin presque.

-- Andy, qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

-- Je...Heu…

-- Ouais non en fait j'veux pas savoir. Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs c'est tout.

-- C'est toi qui dit ça, railla son frère.

-- Oui c'est moi qui le dit !

-- Et d'abord qui te dit qu'on voulait s'en servir ?

--…Heu…Oh et puis merde, faites chier à la fin ! J'vais louper mon film avec vos con'ries !

-- C'est ça, vas t'branler ailleurs !!

-- Tu me parle pas comme ça !

-- Si j'veux.

-- Dans ton cas j l'écraserai si j'étais toi !

-- Et pourquoi ?!

-- Parce que se taper sa meilleure amie quand on sait qu'elle est maquée c'est pas joli joli !!

Un grand blanc fit place à la réplique du dreadeux. Personne n'osait se regarder et puis finalement, au bout de deux bonnes minutes, Tom se décida à rompre le silence :

-- 'Scusez moi je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Vous faites bien c'que vous voulez après tout j'm'en fout.

-- Tom, tenta de s'expliquer la châtaine, je…

-- C'est bon Andy. De toute façon je savais bien que tu préférais Bill.

-- C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste que là je sais plus trop…où j'en suis…

--Bah, oh moins t'as une chance d'apprécier ta première fois là.

-- Trop drôle frangin.

-- Bon c'est pas tout hein, mais…

Le blond avait essayer de détendre l'atmosphère mais il reparti le cœur serrer et la tête embrouillée. Quelle idée ils avaient eu ses deux là ! il connaissait à peu près le concept des sex friends mais il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait à la fois être amant et ami. Pas qu'il pense que les one night soit un meilleur moyen de passer ses pulsions m'enfin là…Et puis Andy…Ils la connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient 6 ans ! Ils avaient tout fait ensemble !! Peut-être même un peu trop tout…

De leur côté, Andréa et Bill étaient toujours plantés au milieu du couloir. L'envie avait comme qui dirait un peu disparue et une légère tension avait prit sa place.

-- Peut-être qu'on devrait pas, commença le brun.

-- Oui je…chuis désolé de t'avoir demander un truc pareil c'est…

-- Non c'est moi. Tom a raison j'aurai pas du…profiter de la situation.

-- T'as pas profiter, c'est moi qui t'es demander. J'aurai pas du.

-- C'est pas grave.

-- Chuis trop conne… !

-- Dit pas ça. Aller vient dans mes bras.

-- Tu m'en veux pas ?

-- Non. C'est…C'est p't-être mieux comme ça. Qu'on reste juste amis…

-- Hum…

-- Tu…Tu veux dormir ici se soir ?

-- Ca te gêne pas ?

-- tu sais bien que non !

-- Alors d'accord.

-- Aller sourie ma puce, ça passera, lança Bill en lui posant un bisou sonore sur le front. J'te laisse ma chambre ?

-- Non c'est bon, le canapé me suffira.

-- HAN !!!

Leurs yeux prirent encore une taille démesurée alors qu'ils regardaient en direction du salon.

-- Je vais p't-être prendre ton lit finalement, rit Andréa.

-- Je pense aussi…

_**TARD DANS LA NUIT**_

Des pas silencieux dans le couloir qui s'arrêtent devant une porte. L'hésitation et puis finalement une main qui l'ouvre.

Une silhouette qui s'avance vers le sofa, des ronflements, une légère caresse et puis la réalité qui surgie :

-- Tom ?!! Mais…Qu'estce que tu fou là ?!!!

-- Gnhein ?

-- Tu dors pas dans ta chambre ?

-- Bill l'a prise. Laisse moi tranquille…

Le dreadeux se rendort comme si de rien alors que son amie s'éloigne rapidement. Elle cumulait les bourdes !

-- Andréa ?

-- Aaah !! Ah Bill c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur.

-- Excuse moi. Tu fais quoi dans le couloir à une heure pareille ?

-- Je…Heu…Je suis aller boire un coup.

-- Ah…

-- J'arrive pas à dormir…

-- Moi non plus…

-- Bill je…

--…Andy ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-- Heu oui.

-- Quand tu as dit que tu étais perdue c'est…'Fin c'est par rapport à quoi ?

-- Je… Je comprends plus trop…J'vous aime autant tout les deux mais…J'ai…Avec toi c'est plus pareil…Et j'ai peur que ça dérape…

-- Andy j'ai envie de toi.

--…Moi aussi…

-- Alors pourquoi on se pose toutes ses questions ?

-- Parce que c'est pas trop ce à quoi on est habitué, le sexe sans amour.

-- Hum…

-- Bill ?

-- Quoi ?

-- C'est quoi des…sex friends ?

-- C'est quand…Quand des gens qui s'aiment juste par amitié couchent ensemble. En gros.

-- Ah…

-- Mais si tu veux pas…

-- Non non ! Enfin je…C'est un peu étrange non, comme relation.

-- Un peu ouais…Mais j'te connais pas vraiment pour ton goût pour les conventions.

-- C'est vrai.

-- On y va ?

-- …Oui…

-- Vous allez où ?

OoOoOoO

Alors, z'en dites quoi ?? On va finir par l'avoir ce truc à trois !! ptdr bizz et merci


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews !! Xd Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Un truc à trois ? Pas pour l'instant mais…XD Enjoy !

**Chapitre 5 : jalousie et possession**

Tom se retourna dans ce qui lui servait de lit, s'emmêla dans la couverture et finit as course par terre.

-- Fait chier…Pourquoi elle m'a réveillé aussi !

Ronchonant, il se délivra de sa prison de tissu et se rassit sur le canapé.

-- J'ai plus sommeille…(et tu parles tout seul -.-) Pff..

D'un pas trainant il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais le couloir semblait déjà encobré…Son esprit embué mit quelques minutes à reconnaître son frère et sa meilleure amie mais de là à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient…Uns vague question de patir peut-être…

-- Vous allez où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-- Tom ?!!

-- Non, le pape…

-- Mais tu dors pas ? reprit Andréa.

-- Ben nan. LA faute à qui ?

-- Désolé.

-- Pas grave. Alors, vous allez où ?

-- Ca te regarde pas, se braqua son frère.

-- Beuh…Mais t'as quoi en se moment toi ?

--…Rien.

-- …J'vous aime, murmura la jeune fille. Vous frittez pas pour moi.

-- Andy, lança le dreadeux après un court silence, t'as envie de coucher avec Bill c'est ça ?

-- Je…heu…ou…oui…

-- Et avec moi ?

-- Tom j't'en pris…

-- Réponds.

-- Tom…

-- Réponds !

-- Lâche la Tom !

-- Quoi ?

-- Fou lui la paix c'est pas le moment.

-- Oh je dérange peut-être !

-- Bordel elle vient de se faire plaquer alors laisse la tranquille !!

-- Bill c'est bon, tenta de l'apaiser son amie en prenant sa main.

Le calme de la nuit les enveloppa de son silence gênant. Tom ne savait plus quoi penser et encore moins d'où lui venait cette soudaine agressivité. Ni celle de son jumeau…Jalousie ?

Un léger contact sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité ; ces doigts…Andréa…Qu'elle laisse sa main là, il avait besoin de réconfort. Encore plus face à ses yeux plein de larmes…Du réconfort…

Et il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste pour un peu de réconfort. Enfin…

-- Tom ?

-- Pardon…

Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. C'était pas la première fois et ce n'était que purement amical. D'ailleurs elle se blottissait déjà contre lui. Non, le problème c'était le regard de son jumeau. A coup sûr il la voulait pour lui seul.

Restait à savoir ce que elle voulait.

-- Bon, je vous laisse, dit-il en se détachant, j'vais me coucher.

-- Bonne nuit Tom…

-- Ouais.

Encore ce silence insupportable. A moins que ce ne soit le regard pénétrant de Bill sur le dos de la châtaine qui soit insoutenable…

-- quand tu dis que tu nous aimes…

-- C'est de l'amitié Bill, juste de l'amitié. Mais c'est très fort. Et important…Et…

-- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais…

--…Mais ?

-- Mais j'en veux toujours plus. Quitte à faire du mal aux autres. A commencer par toi et Tom.

-- Dis pas ça.

-- T'as vu s'qui c'est passé ?!

-- Il s'en remettra. Tu le sait autan que moi. Il est jaloux c'est tout.

-- C'est tou ? C'est déjà pas mal.

-- Faudra juste lui expliquer que nous deux c'est…c'est juste…Fin voila quoi.

-- Hum…En parlant de ça…

-- Ouais, moi aussi.

-- Tu crois qu'on vas y arriver sans se faire interrompre cette fois ?

-- J'espère, lui sourie la jeune fille.

Ca y est, sa chemise de nuit n'est plus qu'un souvenir remplacé par le contact lançinant des lèvres de Bill sur sa peau.

Elle a peur mais ces sensations sont si….douces…Agréables…plaisantes.

Les mains de son amant se sont glissées entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Ou de bien être peut-être…Sa petite culotte resiste quelques secondes et puis…

-- Tu es sûre ?

-- Oui, oui Bill, oui…

-- Embrasse moi.

Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse d'abord timidement. Mais rapidement leurs langues s'enhardissent et commencent une danse langoureuse tandis que le brun presse son sexe durcit contre son bas ventre.

-- Ah !!

-- Je vais doucement, t'es fait pas.

Elle se mordille la lèvre et Bill commence à entrer doucement en elle…

-- Aïhuuum…

Peu à peu il la pénètre, allant un peu plus loin à chaque fois et elle commence à apprécier. Ca ne fait pas si mal en faite…Un peu au début…

-- Bill…

Ou alors c'est juste que cette chaleur dans son ventre a chassé la douleur…

Les mouvements s'accélèrent légèrement, et leurs souffle se saccadent au milieu de leur gémissements, c'est si bon maintenant.

-- Biiill !! Humm…

La douleur essaye de reprendre le dessus alors que la cadence augmente encore mais son ami la couvre de tendres caresses, n'épargnant pas une seule parcelle de peau. Il murmure son prénom au creux de son oreille avant d'aller mordiller son cou, léchouiller sa clavicule, embrasser les courbes naissantes de ses seins.

Douleur ? Où ça ?

-- Andy…

-- Aah…Bill pluhuum…Plus vite…Bill…

Leurs corps se rapprochent encore, les va et viens se font plus brusques et dans leurs yeux se lit le même désir. La gêne et la honte n'ont de place ici, dans cette osmose langoureuse où les deux adolescents jouissent sans retenue.

Deux êtres épuisés qui s'allonge l'un contre l'autre. Un préservatif qu'on jette à la poubelle, seul preuve matériel de se plaisir inavouable.

-- Merci…

OoOoO

Ca y est, vous l'avez eu votre lemon ! XD J'epsère que ça vous plait toujours Bizz et merci encore !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Merci merci merci merci !!! Je sais pas trop où je vais avec a mais bon hein tant que vous aimez et que je m'amuse XD

**Chapitre 6 : Le réveil**

Debout devant le miroir, Andréa essayait tant bien que mal de sécher ses cheveux tout en tenant sa serviette autour de sa poitrine mais sans grand succès.

C'était malin aussi de laisser ses vêtements trempés en tas dans un coin de la salle de bain : ils étaient trempés.

-- Putain !!! pesta-t-elle alors que la serviette glissait pour la énième fois.

--Oh putain, lui répondit un écho étouffé…mais surtout beaucoup plus grave.

-- Aaah !! Bordel Tom, sort de là !!

-- Chuis désolé !

-- Alors sort !

-- Je…

-- Tom !!

-- Oui, oui j'ai entendu.

-- Qu'estc' que t'attends alors ?

-- …Rien…

-- T'es chiant.

S'assurant que le nœud ne lâcherait pas cette fois, elle s'avança vers le garçon planté dans l'embrasure de la porte, le poignée toujours dans la main.

-- Aller dit moi c'qui va pas.

-- Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

-- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

-- Je…non rien laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il en partant.

-- Mais…Tom, attends !!

-- Qu'est ce qu'y s'passe ? demanda Bill qui sortait de sa cambre à se moment.

-- Rien !

-- Tom, mais attends, repris la jeune fille.

Bill resta au milieu du couloir, regardant d'un œil endormi les deux autres se courir après. Puis il haussa les épaules et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. 'Fallait qu'il se réveille…

Pendant que le brun entrait sous la douche, Andréa réussissait enfin à attraper le dreadeux et à l'acculer contre le mur. (STOP !! Ca n'a RIEN de pervers, prenez un dico !!)

-- Bon, maintenant t m'explique, dit-elle d'une voix sans appel.

-- Fout moi la paix Andy.

-- Oh non. Et si tu me raconte pas tout ma'nant je t'y obligerais !

-- Pff…

-- Tom, s'te plais. En plus t'es moins beau quand tu tire la gueule.

-- Merci, ça me remonte le moral ça tiens !

-- Aller, idiot, dis moi.

--…Je sais pas vraiment…C'est encore un peu confus. Je pense que je suis…jaloux.

-- Jaloux ?

-- Oui de…de vous voire tout les deux…et moi…Enfin je suis pas jaloux de mon frère hein ! Mais c'est…Me dis qu'estce qu'il a de plus ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

-- Mais t'es pas jaloux, sourit-elle, taquine.

-- Non ! C'est juste que…

-- Ta fierté masculine prend les dessus ?

-- Très drôle. Comment tu veux avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi ?!

-- Excuse moi…

-- J'trouve ça bizarre quand même.

-- De quoi ?

-- Ben que vous couchiez ensemble juste…comme ça, parce que vous avez envie.

-- Pour être franche…moi aussi. Mais est ce que j'te demande quel plaisir tu trouves à enchaîner les conquêtes ?

-- C'est vrai…Mais quand même.

-- Bah, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi, j'fais jamais rien dans la normalité !

--…Embrasse moi.

-- Hein ?

-- Pour de vrai. Juste que je voye…Juste que je comprenne pourquoi il y tient tant…

-- Tom…

-- Que je voye se que je loupe…Embrasse moi. S'il te plais.

--…En toute amitié hein ?

-- Hum.

--…Si tu veux…

Leurs lèvres s'unirent tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. Sa langue s'aventura à la rencontre de celle de la châtaine et alors qui leur baiser gagnait en profondeur, il se surprit à penser qu'il aimait vraiment ça. C'était comme si il avait attendu que ça arrive depuis longtemps, ce contentant d'occasionnels légers contacts avec cette bouche désirée en attendant.

Mais maintenant il ne voulait plus arrêter, son cœur venait de libérer quelque chose en lui : il tombait amoureux…de sa meilleure amie…Mais où avait-il donc la tête ?

-- Je t'aime Andy.

-- Moi aussi…

-- Non, pas comme ça…

OoOoO

Si si, je coupe là. J'ai envie XD faudrait que je bosse un tit peu que même… Vous avez retouver c'que ça veut dire alors acculer ?? lol

Bah chuis gentille, j'vous la donne : _Pousser quelqu'un dans un endroit où il ne puisse plus reculer._ (Par contre l'exemple…heu…O.o)Acculé dans les toilettes par un sodomite je ne dois ma sauvegarde qu'à ma volubilité... (Ca se passe de commentaire -.-) 


	7. Chapter 7

Note : J'ai eu une illumination ! Ca m'arrive souvent en se moment je trouve…Remarque pour ce que ça donne…J'l'avoue, cette fic est tordue !! Mais je m'éclate comme une dingue. J'peux parler de plein truc au point ou ça en est, et c'est bien. Stop les tabous merde ! Enjoy

Chapitre7 : cap ou pas cap ?

Il est 19h 34, les trois adolescents sont avachis devant la télé. Il n'ont pas bougés de la journée, enchaînant films et émissions débile sans vraiment les voire, tous ont les pensées bine occupées…

Tom s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussit à avoue ses sentiments plus que naissants envers sa meilleure amie. Ils se sont toujours tout dit sans gêne mais là…Ca coince. Alors il évite le sujet. Refoule tout. Il attend qu'elle fasse le premier pas peut-être…

Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de tomber amoureux de la seule fille sur terre qui, de un était sa meilleure amie depuis plus de 10ans ; de deux, mettait un point d'honneur à garder une relation purement amicale et de trois…se tapait son frère…Rien que se dernier point aurait du mettre fin à toute ambiguïté. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il l'aimait trop quand même ?

Il fallait qu'il bouge, remuer ses pensées ne l'amenait à rien à par déprimer encore plus. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge…

-- 'Tain les gars ça fait plus de 7h qu'on est plantés là.

-- Tu veux faire quoi d'autre, répondit son jumeau d'un air las. Avec ce temps de merde on est coincé dedans…

--J'vais chercher à boire, annonça le blond en s'extirpant du canapé.

--'Kay…

-- Prend pas que d'la bière c'te fois, lança Andréa alors qu'il atteignait la cuisine.

-- Ben si.

-- Pff…

Il revint donc avec un paque de bière sous le bras en tirant la langue à la châtaine qui lui laçait des regards furibons. Et puis finalement ils en prirent une chacun…

-- Vous vous rendez compte que vous me faites boire à 15 ans !

-- Tu l'as bien voulu ma chère !

-- J'aurais pas dit mieux Tom.

-- Mais où je suis tombée…

-- Chez nous ! chantèrent en cœur les garçons.

-- Mon dieu…

OoOoO

Les trois dernière bouteilles, largement entamées, trônaient sur la table. Et ceux qui s'étaient chargés de les vidés n'en menait pas bien large…

-- J'ai chaud, geint le dreadeux.

-- T'as qu'à tout quitter, rit son frère.

-- Il est pas cap, le provoqua alors la jeune fille.

-- Ah ouais ?

-- Ouais.

-- Si j'le fait tu finis les trois bouteilles ?

--…Ca marche !

-- Ok.

Et il enleva tout. Mais quand je dit tout…

-- Tom ton calbute t'aurait pu le garder !

-- Ben nan frangin, t'as dit tout.

-- Tout c'est tout, tout, tout ! reprit son amie.

-- Finit tes bouteilles toi !

-- Hihi.

Autant vous dire que c'était pas très beau à voire. Complètement secs. D'ailleurs Andréa venait de se ramasser par terre en voulant se lever.

-- T'es pas douée ma vieille !

-- Ta gueule Bill, aide mwaa !

Elle essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur le premier truc à porté de main qui s'avéra être la cuisse de Tom. La cuisse nue de Tom.

--Hey ! me tripote pas !

-- J'te tripote pas banane !

-- Elle t'emmerde ma banane !

-- Hein ?

Et oui, même quand on est pompette, ce genre de réplique provoque des réactions…plus ou moins violentes…

La pour le coup, la main soit disant baladeuse dérapa sous le coup du hoquet de stupeur de la jeune fille et atterrit…La où il fallait pas. (vous voulez un dessin ?)

-- Et après ça tu me tripotes pas ?

-- …Tom ?

-- Quoi.

-- Tu sais que t'es drôlement sex comme ça ?

Comme ça…

Flash back

-- Comme ça quoi ? demanda Andréa.

-- Rien.

-- Comme ça quoi ?

-- J'te dit que c'est rien.

-- Tom ! Tu m'énerve ! Pourquoi tu me sort des truc pareil et après tu dis que c'est rien ?

-- Parce que…

-- Pff…

-- Excuse moi. J'te le dirais quand je serait prêt, ça te va.

-- Mouais, de totue façon j'ai pas trop le choix.

-- Non, sourit-il finalement.

-- ah, vous êtes là, lança Bill en les rejoingnant. Ca vous dit un p'tit dèj' devant la télé ?

-- Moi ça me va, répondit la jeune fille tout sourire.

-- Ouais, moi aussi, continua Tom.

Tout était bon pour penser à autre chose…

OoOoO

-- Andy qu'estce que tu fais…

-- Tait toi Tom, tu parle trop…

-- Et mwaaa ?! se plaignit le brun.

-- Hum, Andy…

OoOoO

Mouhahaha, je suis horriiiiiiiiiiibleuh !! Je sais je sais ! J'adooreuh ! Xd Supliez moi !! …O.o Oula, le sadisme me monte à la tête moi !! M'enifn bon, voilà, la suite…je sais pas quand Merci encore de me lire XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : voila voila, vous avez gagnés, vous l'avez votre truc à trois !! XD Mais j'essaye hein, c'est la première fois que j'en écrit un. Et puis disons que faut que j'imagine comme y vont faire aussi…''' J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Note2** : j'ai eu de gros problème parce que d'habitude j'écris mes lemons en passant d'un point de vue à l'autre. Parce que pour moi c'est des sensations, pas une étude sur l'accouplement. Donc là, j'en avait trois à faire en même temps et c'était pas très compréhensible. J'ai essayer de canger la mise en page, vous me direz si ça va !

**Chapitre 8**** : 3 ça porte chance. (le titre qu'y a RIEN à voir -.-)**

Ses doigts sur son sexe…Qui commencent à s'activer…Pourquoi est ce que ça a l'air tellement mieux quand c'est elle qui le fait ?Bill va s'interposer, il le sait, son esprit n'est pas encore assez brumeux pour oublier une chose pareil…Mais rien ne vient de se côté-là. Du moins pas ce à quoi il s'attendait…

**Andréa frémit lorsqu'elle sent les mains du brun se poser sur ses hanches et puis remonter…Remonter…Remonter…Il caresse ses seins et prend possession de son cou avec ses lèvres. Et sous ses mains à elle, c'est Tom qui gémit…**

_Bill presse son corps contre celui de son amante. Il est trop grisé pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils font…Il lui enlève son haut pour s'emparer de sa poitrine et investie sa nuque de baisers brûlant. Rien que ça suffit à le faire réagir…_

Elle accélère encore et Tom n'en peut plus. Il cri son prénom en se cambrant et se délivre. Il s'avance vers elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement. 10 ans…10 ans peut-être qu'il n'attendait que ça.

**Presque violement, Bill la retourne, rompant ce baiser si intense qu'elle partageait avec son frère et prend sa place. Elle se laisse tomber entre les jambes du dreadeux et attire l'autre sur elle. Il la serre contre lui, à moins qu'il n'essaye de l'éloignée de Tom…**

_Il est à califourchon au dessus d'elle et la maintient fermement contre son torse. Leurs langues se lient pendant que des mains étrangères s'acharnent sur la fermeture éclaire de la jeune fille. Non, elle est à lui._

Tom se débarrasse du pantalon de la châtaine et s'attaque à ses sous-vêtements quand une poigne hargneuse lui bloque les poignets. C'est bon il a comprit…Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'aller jouer sur les hanches de son amie.

**Ses mains tremblent quand elle baisse le jean et le caleçon de Bill. Mais la peur n'y est plus pour rien. Il n'y a que désir…Les doigts qui courent sur sa peau la rendent folle et la chaleur dans son bas ventre s'étend à tout son corps. **

_Il ne peut plus attendre, son érection insistante lui fait oublier la présence de Tom. Il pénètre Andréa en gémissant et commence ses mouvements de bassins. Leur baiser se rompt alors qu'elle balance sa tête en arrière. Lui laisse le plaisir enflammer son entre jambe._

Elle vient de poser sa tête sur son torse et sa bouche entrouverte laisse échapper de petits cris. Son corps suit les va et viens de son jumeau et frotte sur sa virilité. Plus vite…Les mains du guitariste quittent les hanches blanches pour s'aventurer plus loin, sur un fessier encore inconnue. Plus vite.

**Il va venir, elle le sent. Il commence à perdre pied. Elle est déjà loin, loin sur le chemin de la jouissance. Ses lèvres essayent de happer de l'air mais ce sont celles de tom qu'elles rencontrent, et une langue tentatrice…**

_Des pressions sur ses fesses le font accélérer encore. C'est si bon… Trop peut-être, trop pour durer…Déjà il sent la délivrance arriver…Pas encore…Faites durer un peu cet extase. Mais toujours ses mains qui le pressent…_

Sa verge est en feu. Le bas rein d'Andréa qui s'y frotte, sa langue contre la sienne. Il voudrait être en elle, juste une fois…

**Bill…Encore…**(là on sent l'inspiration, lol)

_C'est si bon…Etre en elle, se déverser en elle, l'avoir pour lui tout seul…Tout seul ?...Les mains ont quittées son corps quand il se retirer, sûrement pour aller se poser sur un autre…_

Laisse toi faire Andy…

**Bill vient à peine de s'écarter que déjà des bras entourent sa taille et essayent de la retourner. Mais une autre paire de main la tire en avant et ils tombent tout les trois par terre. La première chose qu'elle voit en relevant le tête c'est un sexe encore excité.**

_Ses fesses heurtent douloureusement le parquet mais il s'en rend à peine compte. Il ne sent que le souffle chaud de son amie entre ses cuisses. Un peu plus prêt…_

Elle est à quatre pattes devant lui. Il la tiens toujours par la taille…Tom n'en peut plus, il colle son bassin au postérieur de la châtaine, se cambre et la pénètre ('tention !! je parle pas de sodomie là !! non non non !! vous croyez qu'ils font comment les singes ? lol)

**A nouveau une présence au fond d'elle qui bouge, se frotte, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Et devant ses lèvres…**

_Ca y est, sa bouche l'effleure, sa langue le caresse. Un brusque montée d'adrénaline fait accélérer les battements de son cœur et se gorge se déchire._

Pourquoi c'est si bon quand c'est elle ? Les gémissement étouffés qu'elle pousse, les cris de son frère…les siens…C'est presque bestial. (n'estce pas Océ ? XD)

**Bordel Tom ! Et cette chaleur sous la langue qui monte, monte…Criez encore ! Criez pour moi.**

_Son plaisir est immense et semble vouloir imploser dans son ventre. Andréa mordille la base de son sexe en continuant d'y glisser sa langue. Il atteint déjà les sommets de la jouissance._

Plus vite, encore plus vite. Plus fort, plus loin, en elle pour toujours, juste cette fois, s'il vous plait.

**Bill jouit dans sa bouche. Elle avale le liquide aigre-doux et pose sa tête sur le ventre du brun, laissant libre court à ses gémissements. Ca y est presque…**

Tom hurle le nom de son amante en se délivrant et puis tout s'effondre.

Le silence finit par prendre le dessus sur les souffles saccadés et la nuit les enveloppe de ses bras protecteurs. Une unique pensée flotte dans l'air : Qu'ont-ils fait ?

OoOoO

Alors ? Qu'estce z'en dites ? Je pense que la fic touche à sa fin…Je vais voire. Laissez vos impressions XD


	9. épilogue

**Note** : Bon, ceci risque d'être la fin. Et oui, il faut bien. Déjà qu'elle est bien plus longue que je l'aurait pensé !! Comme quoi hein, avec un tit délire bien con on peut aller loin. (C'est ma spécialité ça je crois -.-) Enjoy !!

**Chapitre 9**** : Presque comme avant.**

Ca fait un mois qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils n'auraient peut-être jamais due.

Tom n'a finalement rien dit à Andréa sur ses sentiments mais il préfère la situation comme elle est ; à savoir presque comme avant.

Oui presque parce que même lorsqu'il est avec une autre fille il lui arrive de repenser à…enfin voilà quoi.

De toute façon il à besoin d'elle en tant que meilleure amie plus que tout. Surtout avec leur succès grandissant, il a besoin de ces petits moments de simplicité avec elle et son frère.

Son frère…Il ne sait pas vraiment s'ils continuent à coucher ensemble mais à la rigueur il s'en fout. Du moment qu'ils sont heureux hein !

Aujourd'hui il profite du soleil, affalé sur une chaise longue. Ces vacances aux Maldives lui font un bien fou mais elle lui manque. Il a quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à définir tout seule mais il sait qu'elle pourra l'aider.

Voilà aussi pourquoi il n'a rien dit. Les choses ont changées.

Aujourd'hui il l'a revue, et c'est bête mais son cœur s'est emballé…

Il sort son téléphone portable et pianote un court message :

_**Andy, comment on fait pour conquérir une fille qui parle pas sa langue ?**_

La réponse est rapide, comme toujours :

_**Tu fais chier Tom, ça coûte cher !! T'as qu'à lui sourire et l'embrasser, comme chaque fois. Ca marche non ? Sinon tu m'appel. Bizz p'tit monstre.**_

Oui, il a toujours besoin d'elle.

--Allo ? Andy ?

-- Tom t'es chier !! Il est 2 heures du mat ici !! Le texto ça va mais t'abuse merde !!

-- Moi aussi ça va. Le soleil couchant est très joli.

-- T'es con. Alors ta maldivienne, elle dit quoi ?

OoOoO

Et voilà, das ist die ende !!J'espère que vous avez aimer !! XD Laissez moi une tite review que même, ça me ferai super plaisir XD. Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour une nouvelle connerie XD

Oui oui je sais c'est court mais bon, les épilogues plus longs que les chapitres c'est pas très courant si ? Roh aller, m'en voulez pas !! J'vous fait plein de bisous !! MOUUUUAH !!


End file.
